An electronic cigarette is a new electronic product, which has the same appearance and similar flavor as the cigarette. However, compared with the conventional cigarette, the electronic cigarette is more healthy and environmental. The electronic cigarette atomizes cigarette liquid containing nicotine and essence into particle by an atomizing core to output. The electronic cigarette does not contain harmful ingredients in the cigarette, such as tar, suspended particles, and etc., and does not generate diffused or smoky second-hand smoke.
In the conventional technology, the electronic cigarette includes a suction nozzle, an atomizing assembly and a battery rod assembly which are connected and fixed to each other end to end in order and are fixed in the electronic cigarette. A microcontroller and an air flow sensor are provided on the battery rod assembly. In the case that the air flow sensor senses that a user is smoking, the microcontroller controls a heating wire assembly of the atomizing assembly to atomize the cigarette liquid in the atomizing assembly. However, the atomizing assembly in the electronic cigarette is relatively easy to be damaged. Since individual components in the electronic cigarette are connected and fixed to each other, if the atomizing assembly is damaged, the whole electronic cigarette needs to be replaced.